


Final confessions

by Naiyah28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, I hope this doesn’t happen, It’s a mess, One Sided Love, set Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiyah28/pseuds/Naiyah28
Summary: They say that when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes. Well it turns out my life is Lance McClain, as I hung off a cliff all I could think off was his smile and how blue his eyes were. Eyes that I would willingly get lost in, eyes that I would never see again.——————————————————Pidge is left hanging off a cliff and all she can think about is her crush.





	Final confessions

They say that when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes. Well it turns out my life is Lance McClain, as I hung off a cliff all I could think off was his smile and how blue his eyes were. Eyes that I would willingly get lost in, eyes that I would never see again. 

I wasn’t sure when I fell in love with him, maybe it was when he helped me pay for that video game at the space mall. Maybe it was when he shot Sendak in the back to save my life. Or all of our lives really, it wasn’t like he’d woken up from a coma just to save a girl who had been a complete and utter bitch to him for most of the time they’d known each other. Not when he was so annoyingly perfect, playing video games with her and telling her enough was enough when she’d been avoiding sleep. Making me think he cared about me when he harbored his not so secret crush on Allura for the entire time. 

I’d buried my emotions. Buried them as deep as I possibly could, hoping that if I continued ignoring the way my stomach leaped every time I saw him that it would eventually stop. Of course it never worked and as the days went by it became harder to pretend that they didn’t exist, every argument to why I shouldn’t love him were met with fifty reasons why I should. 

I’d forced myself away from him, tried to focus on the war efforts instead of chemicals in my brain messing up my thought process, but it never worked. Of course it only made my feelings even stronger when I saw him again but I thought it was worth an attempt to sort out the daily nightmare that was falling for the flirtatious, obnoxious, egotistical, amazing human who was Lance. 

I swear I tried to be supportive when him and Allura got together but a small pang of jealousy a waited me every time I saw the couple. And let me tell you, if you saw one you would likely see the other as well. The only true safe haven from seeing them together had been my room but everything in their reminded me of his stupid face and how much he cared. 

I couldn’t look at a video game console without thinking of the nights he’d forced me to socialise with him by playing Killbot Phantom 1 in his room. I couldn’t look at my moms home cooking without knowing that he’d love to be there, he’d never shut up about garlic knots when they’d been in space and she hadn’t wanted to tell him how amazing her moms were. I couldn’t even look at fucking milk without thinking of joking about them adopting Kalteneker. 

“Can anyone hear me?” A voice shot through the dark, pulling Pidge back to the reality that was her fingers slipping along the rocks.

“Lance.” My voice sounded weak at first, but grew in volume as I tried to get his attention. “Lance.”

“Pidge, where are you?” 

“Over here, Lance.” My thoughts were still muddled but I focused on the small bit of hope I now felt rising in my chest. He was going to save me. I’m going to survive this. 

“I’m coming. Keep talking. What happened to us?” Lance must have been getting closer, his voice slowly got louder with each word he spoke. 

“Umm, we were attacked by a Galra cruiser. I remember some lightning hitting us and our lions crash landed in a passage of the cave. We decided to scout the area and a bomb went off, blowing us in every other direction and stopping me you and Allura from heading back to base to warn the other two.” Hunk and Keith has stayed behind to attempt to defend the lions, communication with them had been lost after the explosion.

“Yeah, okay Pidge I’m heading towards you kno-“

“Lance.” Allura could be heard from here and Pidge realised she was fucked. Lance would always run to his girlfriend first, and Pidge hadn’t mentioned the fact she was kind of hanging off a cliff at the moment. 

“I’ll be right back Pidge, I swear. Just give me a second.” And she had been correct. A final hypothesis proven right. 

“Lance don’t. Please.” I tried not to show how completely screwed I felt at the moment in my voice. I had learned that any words would be pointless now, Allura was Lance’s first priority. Always had been, always will be. Nothing could change that. 

“One second Pidge. I’ll come back.” Tears tracked down my cheeks. Was that the last thing I was going to hear him say? My palms were getting sweaty, and I could feel the rock that I had grabbed to keep me from falling cutting into my. 

I’d wondered many times how I would tell Lance that I loved him. I’d settled on telling him in the future after I’d gotten over my feelings for him but that wasn’t going to happen now. 

“Lance I’m not sure if you can hear me at the moment but I just wanted to tell you something. I’m in love with you, I’ve known it for a while now, before Allura ever started to reciprocate your feelings. I love your stupid face. I love how much you care about everything no matter how pointless. I love that you always know how to make me laugh, whether it be with a terrible pun or a vine reference you always know how to cheer me up. I love how you steal my stuff, actually no I hate it but I let you do it anyway because seeing your face when your wearing my headphones is the most beautiful thing in the world.

“I hate you for making me feel like this because I know you’ll never feel the same way but I wouldn’t give it up for anything. Not for a chance to start over, not for a chance to survive the hell that we’re in right now. Loving you has been the most horrible but amazing thing I’ve ever felt. I don’t think I would stop loving you ever. It’s the realest thing I’ve felt in my life and I wish that I could see you one last time. 

“You make me feel alive, even when I’m moments away from dying I feel like I could conquer the world if you were with me. I love you Lance McClain, and I will past when I die, there’s nothing you could do or say that would stop me from loving you.”

“Pidge? Why are you telling me this?” In answer Pidge yelped as one of her hands slipped off her small rock. She quickly moved it back up there but she was shaken and her grip was wavering.

“I’m probably going to die. Tell my family I love them, no matter what happens you tell them that I love them. You can have Killbot Phantom 1 if you want it and my trash fluffs. I know you liked the blue one when we were still in space but look after all of them please.”

“Pidge I’m coming, hold on.” 

“Don’t let anyone else die. You have to promise me that the rest off you will be alright, no one else gets to die okay. You all make it out of this alive, do it for me.” I waited a second for a reply that didn’t come. “Promise me.”

“Pidge, you will be here to make sure that we all survive. You can’t die, I ban it.” I gave a small laugh at this, it was dry and humourless, my hands continued to slip as I clung on to the rock with the small hope I had that I’d survive this. 

“I can hear death shaking in his pants at that one. You really showed him.”

“Good to see you’ve still got your sense of humor,” my palms stung and my arms had began to shake. My muscles screamed at me to let go, save them the pain. I was half tempted to but he could get here in time, just hold on for a little while longer.

“It hurts. I don’t know whether I can hang on anymore.”

“Just a little while longer Pidge don’t worry, you’ll be okay. I’m coming.” 

I knew it was pointless to hope I could survive this but his words calmed me. I tried to summon up the last bits of my energy to pull myself up but instead felt my hands slip. “Lance”

“Katie no.” I could see his head poke over the side of the cliff and an outstretched arm attempting to grab mine. He missed by a hair leaving me to topple backwards, looking up at the man I love. I wasn’t sure what hurt more: seeing the complete despair cross his face or feeling my back being broken against the sharp stones below.

**Author's Note:**

> When you realize that even though you have two fanfics on the go, neither of them actually have any Plance in them so you decided to write an angsty crush reveal. I hope you enjoyed that, well as much as you can enjoy Pidge dying in the end, and thank you for reading


End file.
